Remembrance Face
Rememberance Face is and episode of Coon and Friends: Scarface |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; background-color: rgb(12, 124, 12); font-size: 13px; "|'Season 1' 2011 |- | align="left" colspan="2" style="vertical-align: top; font-size: 12px; "| #Moving In #Leader's Death #Spider Clan Attack #Clan Hideout Found #Meet Scarface and Meet Your Death #Struggles #Mysterion's Back #Super Scarface #Strike Attack #Rememberance Face #All Out Attack |} Sypnopsis Mint Berry Crunch appears and remembers Scarface form his other planet. He helps them get Scarface staggered so that the others can defeat him. Plot A portal is seen opening, Mint Berry Crunch appears, Darkfly is happy. The Black One tells him that he took long. Mint Berry Crunch says he is happy to help them. The Unforgivable looks at Scarface, The Assassin still feels speedy. The Assassin tells Mint Berry Crunch to focus. Mint Berry Crunch is seen running to The Assassin. Silent Mania hopes that they can win. Mint Berry Crunch looks at Scarface, he realizes he looks familar. Darkfly calls him ugly. Scarface tells him he'll remember him from another place. Mysterion is confused, he never thought Scarface and Mint Berry Crunch are from the same realm. Mint Berry Crunch tells Scarface that he should have died when torturing the Rjav's. Mysterion tells Scarface why he wants to kill him and everyone there. Scarface tells them that Mr.Rjav, had a wierd penis that time. Silent Mania and The Black One puke. Darkfly breasts begin to enlarge a little. The Black One and Silent Mania's mouths both drop at this. As Scarface is telling the story. The Doctor had saw a demon comming out of Ms.Rjav, which was Scarface. He had escaped the hospital, Mr.Rjav kidnapped him ad put him for work. Mr.Rjav had gave him a terminate programe, he never had the uranite for switching to a target. So Scarface chose the nearest person, and the person they meet. As the stroy ends, Mint Berry Crunch fires a Mint Berry at Scarface hurting him down on the floor. He then rapidly fires his Mint Berry Crunch gun. As this attack is damaging Scarface. He gets up from MInt Berry Crunch's attack. As Scarface opens his eyes, Mint Berry Crunch is already about to lunge an uppercut at Scarface. Scarface is seen beeing sent up to the sky. Mysterion tells the others that Mint Berry Crunch wasn't as strong as he was in the Chutulu fight. Darkfly tells him if Mint Berry Crunch could train them. The Black One tells her that it could be hurtfu things. The Assassin is grabbing his sword about to hit a tree. The Assassin cuts a tree down and it hits Scarface in the head. The Unforgivable is seen laughing at this here. The Assassin tells him that it should cause brain damage. Scarface gets up from Mint Berry Crunch's attack. Scarface is badly injured. Mint Berry Crunch opens a portal, he calls Scarface a pathetic demon, then he tells The Coon and Friends to go defeat Scarface. Mint Berry Crunch enters the portal to another realm. The Coon and Friends are all in fighting stances to go defeat Scarface.